


Coming Home

by abraxos_is_toothless



Series: Family Feels [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel as a Dad, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, How Do I Tag, Tiny bit of Angst, like the tiniest, soft babies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Azriel comes home to a surprise after being away on a long mission.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Series: Family Feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first fic that got me writing and I thought I'd post it here too. Please excuse any mistakes:) There's going to be a part two at some point as well so keep an eye out for that!

Azriel had been gone for nearly a month on his latest task given to him by Rhysand. It’s the longest he had been gone in a while and his heart had never ached so much in his very long existence. Not until her. Not until the tiny little being she gave him. Azriel always thought she was the greatest miracle in his life, yet she always had to surprise him and gave him one more.

Gods he needed to be home now. He needed to be home weeks ago.

He was still flying back over to Velaris from the Continent and wasn’t close enough to winnow yet. Just thinking of them caused that achingly happy flutter in the pit of his stomach. All of the pain, torture and misery he was handed in his life made feel like this would never happen, that he’d never get what he’d always wanted. Longed for.

Finally the Illyrian mountains were in his line of sight and he could do what he’d been wanting to do since he first left them. Home. He could go home. Winnowing back to their little cottage drained him slightly after the long flight but Azriel found he didn’t care once he was close enough to catch her scent. Gods that wonderful scent that made him think of roses and sweet cakes. Walking through the archway to the door made his heart rate pick up in a way that excited yet scared him, he would never understand how they managed to turn him-a male who nearly all feared with the exception of her- into a big pile of mush.

Azriel had only just closed the door to the cottage when there was a flurry of long golden brown hair and then he was being squeezed tight around his torso, that enticing scent engulfing him. He curved his arms around her waist, tucking his head into the crook of her neck and said “I missed you too El, so much”. She pulled back to look at him with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen and simply told him, “As I you, but I have a surprise for you”. Taking his hand, linking their fingers together, she started to lead them upstairs where he knew their son, Luka’s, nursery to be. As they walked through the house he took every inch of her beautiful figure in, noting a few small different things since the last time they were together.

Elain was wearing a pale pink sweater that was given to her last year for winter solstice by Mor -the devilish female noticed how much he got flustered when she was wearing anything pink- that was slightly baggy, covering those luscious curves he loved to so much. He thought about them more than he should have while he was gone. Azriel then realised she was wearing pants that were very clearly not hers, he knew this from how extremely tight they were as he ran his eyes over her behind. Mother above Feyre. She may be his High Lady but she was definitely paying for this in the training ring later.

He focused on the sound of her bare feet padding across the wood floor towards Luka’s room to try and distract himself. Not that it was working very well. Once they reached the door she turned back to him and seemed to vibrating with the excitement that was clearly written on her face and asked him “Are you ready?” He gave her a small nod of his head and they walked in together. Luka, the spitting image of his mother except for his nose and mouth was sitting up in his crib as they came through the door, his little black wings spread wide, and he gave his father the most joyous squeal once he caught sight of him. There were beginnings of small faded shadows that had not been there before hinting maybe he’d also have his father’s gifts, making him chuckle because Uncle Cass was about to have his hands full in a few years when training began. Azriel was still laughing when he moved forward to pick the boy up, but his wife beat him to it. He looked at her with what you could clearly see was confusion on his face. “Ellie? Is there a reason I’m not allowed to hold my son after being gone for a month?” He didn’t mean for there to be a bite to his words but he’d missed them both more than he thought possible and just wanted, no he needed the confirmation that this was actually real. That he wasn’t dreaming from his bed a thousand miles away.

Her smile dropped slightly and there was a small flicker of emotion before she explained “We have something to show you first. Isn’t that right little grub?” Luka giggled in her arms as Elain tickled his sides. It was a sound Azriel wanted to commit to memory. She moved away from him to put a few feet between them and told him to crouch down, so he did as she asked but had no idea what going on until she crouched also and plopped Luka on the floor in front of her. “Put your arms out like you would for a hug and call his name. Trust me you’ll see.” Doing as she said he watched as Luka looked to his father with what he would call a very dopey grin and pushed one foot forward. Azriel’s breath caught in his throat when he finally understood what her surprise for him was. Luka kept putting one chubby leg in front of the other trying his hardest to get to him, and he was struggling to keep back the tears that threatened to spill at the sight.

His High Lord would also have a debt to pay in the ring for making him miss so much.

His son was only a few steps away from him when he got unsteady and started to fall, so without thought or hesitation, one of his wings shot out to prop him back up right. Luka laughed at that as shadows surrounded him and he seemed to move slightly quicker to get past those few steps to his father, and once he was close enough Azriel finally took him into his arms and stood, putting his head to his son’s neck like he had to his mother, breathing in that intoxicating baby smell. He pulled back as he felt Elain approach looking at her with such awe he could see an adorable flush begin on her cheeks. He had no idea he’d been crying until he felt her hands on his face, her thumbs just under his eyes brushing away the last few tears. Drawing her into his arms also and holding his family tight he whispered “Thank you El for giving me this life, for loving me unconditionally and for bestowing on me the greatest present a male could ever ask for. I am so so lucky to be your husband and even luckier still to be his father.”

He placed kisses to both their foreheads and watched as Luka brought his hands up to squeeze his cheeks with another beautiful squeal, then turned his face to the female who gave him everything and more. Once their eyes locked together, hers lined with silver, she whispered back to him “Forever Az, Forever. I will love you always.”

_**Forever sounded good to him.** _

**Author's Note:**

> all your feedback will be appreciated


End file.
